


Uvogin Pulls Butt Hair

by 999santa999



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other, kind of a joke, this was for bryce (fatfunnyvalentine)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999santa999/pseuds/999santa999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uvogin pulls your butt hair and you die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uvogin Pulls Butt Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatfunnyvalentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatfunnyvalentine/gifts).



You hear the door to your bedroom slam open, you turn to see the large, familiar figure give you a small wave. He sinks down into the bed and lets out a strong fart, the thick scent filling the room quickly even as his sculpted ass checks continue to clap violently together. You feel a pleasant warmness from inside, his flatulence sending you into euphoria.

"... Uvogin" You manage to whimper out before breaking out into a strangled coughing fit as tears fall from your stinging eyes. He moves his large hands to your face and gently flicks your eyebrows and leans in to whisper sweet nothings into your nostrils. "I can take you... Closer."

He moves his giant body to cage yours around him, he stares into your glazed eyes. He smells strong of the previous gas and body odor, you close your eyes and inhales deeply to take it all in, he gives you a small chuckle. 

You pull at his shoulder, drawing him closer towards you. He gets the message and stretches out his arm for you. His hairy armpit is slick with sweat and just centimeters from your mouth. You close the distance and nuzzle into his warm pit, his sweat soaking your face.

"Lick it." he orders you, running his hand through your hair as encouragement. You gingerly poke your tongue out to taste him. It isn't an appealing taste, but you do it for Uvogin. You use your tongue to plat his coarse armpit hair, and sit back to admire your work.

Uvo is panting now, and it is hard to ignore the growing length behind his bear-skin cloth that hangs from his tanned hips. You yourself feel the warmth of arousal take over your body. You raise your knee to lightly tease his crotch, you smirk to yourself as he lets out a screech loud enough to shatter the windows. He sounds like a sexy Tyrannosaurus Rex drowning.

You observe his red face as you apply greater pressure to his pelvis. He bucks his hips down into your knee, shattering the bone under his force. You scream as the pain hits you, blood pouring from what your knee used to be, sharp bones sticking out from the bloody flesh. The pain is almost too much to bare, you feel your vision fade and nausea build in your stomach. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Sugar Pie Bill Nye The Science Guy." He panics and starts licking your eyebrows in an attempt to comfort you. He Flips you over and makes quick work ripping your pants off, smiling nostalgically at your 'BIG MAC HOE' tattoo across your ass, remembering how the two of you first met.

Uvo pulls your butt-cheeks apart and tugs hard on your long ass hair, pulling most of them out. You are brought back to reality as his long tongue invades your sphincter. Your body welcomes his warm, sandpaper tongue as you moan into the sheets. He hums to the tune of 'Numb' by 'Linkin Park' into your asshole.

Your hole now properly stretched, he removes his tongue, you whine impatiently. He takes in a deep breath and you brace you body for what is about to come. He leans into your asshole and lets out a mighty scream. You can feel your flesh melt and your body ripping apart asshole up. His scream becomes louder, and your body turns to dust. Fucking worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 999santa999


End file.
